1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to pet care products and, more particularly, to a lighted flea comb.
2. Related Art
Pet such as cats, dogs, and other domestic animals can suffer from numerous undesirable physical conditions, including diseases, parasites, and the like. One typical type of parasitic condition that occurs is an infestation of the animal's fur with fleas. As is generally understood in the relevant art, fleas are tiny insects which, during such an infestation, undesirably live in an animal's undercoat and bite the animal, causing discomfort. The animal can ingest the fleas while scratching and licking of such a bite, with the result that flea larvae can undesirably grow in the animal's digestive tract.
To combat such flea infestations, pet owners have employed specially configured combs with closely spaced teeth or tines which, when used to comb the fur of an infested animal, can separate the fleas from the fur for disposal. While such previously-known flea combs have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation.
For instance, such combing can be tedious and can require significant effort depending upon the size of the animal being treated. Previously-known flea combs have not been ergonomically designed, whereby extended combing can cause fatigue in the user. Additionally, such combing can still leave fleas behind in the fur if the user is not diligent in combing every part of the animal, potentially more than once depending upon the thickness of the fur and the fashion in which the comb is applied. Most typically, the user of a conventional flea comb continues to comb the pet until no more fleas are removed, which can take quite some time. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved tool for the removal of fleas from an animal.